A Little Respect
by HistoryDreams
Summary: Future BAM songfic oneshot Nothing more to say except is funny.


**Title**: _A Little Respect_

**Paring:** BAM

_**Song fic (oneshot)**_

**Part 1 of 1**

Maggie was standing in the living room swaying her hips back and forth as her upper body seemed to move up and down, she was singing into a hair brush as she did this subtle move over and over again, until the song came to certain areas and her head would move from right to left in rhythm with the music. Her outfit was a plain over sized green t-shirt and white socks, and boxers that were covered by the T-shirt that fell down to her knee's. She moved along the living room, that she had just finished cleaning singing this song over and over again. The music was blasting as she skipped over to the stereo and put it up even louder as she sang her voice matching each cord of Erasure's. Maggie had the music so loud she hadn't heard the door open and she didn't hear Bianca's foot steps stop at the door. The brunette just stood at the door holding Miranda in her arms, and watched captivated as Maggie sang along to the song.

"**I tried to discover a little something to make me sweeter  
Oh baby refrain from breaking my heart  
I'm so in love with you  
I'll be forever blue  
That you give me no reason, you know you're making me work so hard  
That you give me no , that you give me no, that you give me no. . . soul  
I hear you calling  
Oh baby please give a little respect to me."**

Maggie moved over to the couch and then jumped when she looked over to see Bianca and Miranda staring in the door way. She wasn't expecting them home until tomorrow. It looked like Bianca had caught an earlier flight, which made Maggie smile. Bianca had to let go of Miranda as the chlid ran out of her arms and over to Maggie and the two of them started to dance and sing along to the song and there they stood in the living room, Miranda mimicking every move Maggie made as she sang. Miranda tried to sing along but only got ever other work. Bianca just stood in the door way wacthing the two most presouis women in her life.

**"And if I should falter, would you open your arms out to me?  
We can make love not war, and live in peace with our hearts  
I'm so in love with you, I'll be forever blue  
What religion or reason could drive a man to forsake his lover?  
Don't you tell me no. . . soul." **

Maggie smiled and watched as Miranda jumped up on the couch and started to dance and took the remote control and sang into it. Maggie took that opportunity to walk slowly over to Bianca as she sang.

**"I hear you callingOh baby please, give a little respect to me."**

Maggie reached Bianca and watched as she shook her head and laughed. Maggie bent down a little to catch Bianca's eyes as she let the brake in the music have its time as she opened her arms and did a dramatic 'please' and then moved into Bianca's arms taking each of Bianca's hands in hers as she sang into Bianca's ear and started to move them back and forth.

**"I'm so in love with you"**

Maggie sang into Bianca's ear as she moved them slowly but paced back into the living room, holding their bodies together as she sang the rest of the song into Bianca's ear, lightly whispering each word, though the music made sure that Bianca heard the words, and it seemed that even though the three floors of people could hear the music Bianca could only hear Maggie's words.

"**I****'ll be forever blue  
That you give me no reason  
You know you're making me work so hard  
That you give me no, that you give me no, that you give me so. soul.  
I hear you calling." **

Bianca laughed when Maggie made the 'soul' drag out a little longer. She also was turned around in Maggie's arms so that her back was pressed to Maggie's front and Maggie's arms were wrapped around her chest and held her hands so that her arms were stuck in Maggie's.

**"Oh baby, please give a little respect to me.  
Oh baby, please give a little respect to me."**

Maggie finished the song and turned Bianca around as they sang the last verse together, as Miranda jumped up and down singing, and then ran over to the two of them, and they bent down and they all sang into Miranda's 'microphone' as the child stood between them with the broadest smile on her face.

Even know, twenty years after that day. When ever that song comes on all I can do is think back to that one day when I was only a child. Seeing my mothers completely and utterly happy. Their life afterwards was a tough one, but they came through and that happiness they never thought twice about passing along to me. And as I stand here looking around the room of my closest friends and family, I see them sitting at the table closest to the stage, their hands clasped together as they look into my eyes and I finish this song for them and for myself once again. I sing it ever year, I sang it at my fifth birthday, my tenth, my sixteenth birthday, and then I sang it at my mothers' tenth anniversary, and now here I am singing it to them again, even though this song is not dedicated to them, every time I sing it I sing it for them and for us. I may not say it out loud when I dedicate it but they know. They've always known. Because it is them. They had lost each other in the darkness that life through at them, and they came through for each other. And unknowing to them they came through it for me as well. They gave me love when I felt I didn't have any, they gave me hope when I knew that none could be found, and they showed me the way to a light that I thought was non existent. They are in love, they gave me just as much of that love as they give each other, and now I can give that love to my child, and my loving and faithful husband. Now, since it is our anniversary. Even though I say I am singing it to him as I stand on stage, and then move down to dance with him, and our son Frankie, and daughter Anna I know, he knows, and they know I'm singing this song for them. Just beacause...

**"I****'m so in love with you" **

As I'm dancing on the dance floor with my family I am always brought back to that day. As I jumped up and down on the couch and sang along to this same song, not knowing and not caring about the words, only seeing that as I moved along to this song and danced I was being like my mother Maggie, and as I smiled and loved Maggie for dancing with me, and being with me I was being like my mother Bianca. I always remember all three of us in the middle of the living room them kneeling as I stood holding a tv remote as we all sang.

"I**'ll be forever blue  
That you give me no reason  
You know** **you're making me work so hard  
That you give me no, that you give me no, that you give me so. soul.  
I hear you calling.**

**O****h baby, please give a little respect to me.  
Oh baby, please give a little respect to me."**


End file.
